User talk:Heartless105
Welcome Hey there! Congratulations on your first contribution to the Game Ideas Wiki! We loved your skillful edit to the User:Heartless105 page. Excellent job making an account here. We appreciate it. That way we can keep track of you and get to know you better! I'd recommend you looking at the Tutorial we put together to equip you to do the things you need to here. I would love it if you leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Geniusguy445 (Talk) 00:35, September 20, 2011 I'll help you in any way I can! Hey there, Heartless105 I think it's fantastic one way or another that you found us. Turns out, that user account was abandoned due to a password issue, so technically you report to User:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/SaurianJared, or Ouro for short. And even reporting isn't really necessary. I am Geniusguy445, the other admin here. I have an evergrowing background of tips, tricks and skills useful for/to this wiki, and I know enough to help new users find the ropes. So ask me if you need anything. I look forward to working with you! Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 02:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ps, do you mind letting me know how you found the wiki? Just so that I can help newer users find where to go. I've sent out links and posted different pulls to bring in people, so I want to know if they work. Welcome Welcome to the wiki, Heartless105! There's one thing I wonder about you being here, though, is if you will be a regular user on here. With the exception of four users here, there are usually just users who make one page and then disappear from existence. I'm pretty sure that you're not going to be one of them, though. Fun fact: If Warioroll199 is not going to be a regular here, then you will be the oldest user here. Beecanoe 21:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Pumpkin Pie is epic. Impressive. Most Impressive. Wow, four badges in half a day. Nice. Anyway, could you elaborate on which link you followed? I don't believe we have a spotlight, and we aren't in the list of Gaming wikis, so... wait, did you click random wiki? Because that is pretty cool if you did. It makes the most sense, and I have found a couple wikis through it. Cool. Could I get your input on a new main page layout that I wanted to implement? I want to update the main page to be more helpful to new users, while looking cool and loading decently. The link to it is here. Any and all input is greatly appreciated, as the rest of my team hasn't seemed to notice the myriad of links, blogs and announcements that I have used to call attention to it. So if you could help, that'd be great. Thank you! Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 21:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohai, new user Heartless105, we at Game Ideas welcome you, as more and more users should come here more often and take a spot as one of our members... And what an honor. In case if you haven't realized, I'm Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, succeeding leader of the original founder of this wiki, Multi128; by the way, he hasn't been around since last year during the spring. Always feel free to come around at my user page to get to know me. I'm very laidback for the most part, yet we here don't tolerate unregistered users because we are, y'know, 'uptight' about that sort of situation. Even if Geniusguy has already mentioned, I'll tell you that I was once known as SaurianJared here, but the one negativity about that was when I forgot my former account's password... Bummer. Anyhoo, you may not like everything this wiki has to offer, but I digress. We hope to keep track of what you're doing because all of us can have free creativity and innovation at will! Ciao! "Whiskers!" 21:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian P.S. Another RPG fan, eh? We already have ETG. re: quick question. If you want a vague article covering a lot of various points, use Wikipedia. If you want more specifics about characters, and events (which is more helpful and in-depth; gamers will go all out describing things. Encyclopedias...not so much) use the Kingdom hearts wiki. I'd recommend the latter. If you look up the category for Super Smash Bros. or Mario Kart, you'll notice I link to wikis that aren't Wikipedia. Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 18:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello There! Hello Heartless105, welcome to the wiki and I hope you enjoy your stay. Thanks for deciding to follow one of my game idea projects, Namco Superstars Racing! Unfortuneately I am currently working on my other project which is one of my favorite tennis games, and that is Hot Shots Tennis for the ps2 and the psp version(titled HST: Get A Grip), The game idea project has a working title(Hot Shots Tennis PS3) and I should give it a name sooner or later. Once I finish my other game idea project, I can get to work on Namco Superstars Racing. Have a great day, and welcome.Video games, Cars, and Music: My culture! 04:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind checking out the next main page layout one more time. I want to put it in November 1, and want it perfect for then. I really, REALLY appreciate it. I won't do it before the 31, because i want some hidden seasonal goodies. Thanks again. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 00:58, October 19, 2011 (UTC)